falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wasteland Whisperer
Wasteland Whisperer is a perk in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ''Fallout 4'' To use this perk, you must aim a ranged weapon at a wasteland creature and press your interact button (X on PS4, A on Xbox). This perk is not guaranteed to work, even on enemies with a significantly lower level than yours. Once an attempt is made, another is possible after waiting a short amount of time. If successful, a mini animation of the vault boy will pop up and the target will become friendly according to your HUD; however, it will become hostile if you holster your gun. Similarly, if you do an action that requires holstering your gun (e.g. exiting a suit of power armor) the creature will become hostile again. Once intimidated, the creature appears to lose its faction allegiance but will still react to crimes committed against them. For example, an intimidated enemy will not attack if their allies are wounded/killed. Note that damaging/killing one intimidated enemy will have no effects on other intimidated enemies, only that specific individual. Pacifiable wasteland creatures * Angler * Gulper * Hermit crab * Bloodworm }} Dialogue The Sole Survivor will sometimes make species specific comments when pacifying and inciting targets. Notes * Initial pacification has a flat 40% chance of success, so long as the enemy is a valid target. Inciting/commanding a pacified enemy always succeeds. * If a pacification attempt fails, another attempt cannot be made on the same enemy for 60 seconds. ** A failed pacification attempt will also trigger a minor alert to nearby enemies, which will put you in Caution state while sneaking and can lead to enemies discovering you. * Legendary enemies can be pacified. * The injured alien at the UFO crash site can be pacified. * Hostile companions can not be pacified. * Enemies incited by rank 2 of this perk will attack other incited or pacified enemies. * Sneak bonus damage is applied to attacks on pacified enemies, if applicable. * Holstering your weapon or leaving and then returning to the area will make all pacified enemies hostile again. This includes using terminals or sitting down. ** Incited enemies will remain incited after holstering, but will still revert to being hostile if one leaves the area and then returns. * Pacifying an enemy with this perk will not satisfy any objective that requires clearing enemies out of an area, meaning you will have to dispose of them before the objective is counted as complete. * Though super mutants are vulnerable to Wasteland Whisperer, their hounds are not. Mutant hounds require the Animal Friend perk to pacify. * The player must be within a certain range of the target to attempt to pacify it. If the pacify attempt is successful, the player must still move closer to the target if they wish to Incite/Command it. * Pacifying, inciting, or commanding multiple enemies is possible. Pacifying one enemy will not "unpacify" another. If you try to command two hostile enemies at once, the latest one will be under your control while the other one will attack you. * With Wasteland Workshop installed, this perk can be used on creatures that have been captured in a cage even if there is an active Beta wave emitter in the respective settlement. Doing so does not give the player actual control over the creature, however. In fact, it has no effect at all as long as the Sole Survivor doesn't holster their weapon, in which case the creature will turn hostile as usual regardless of the emitter. * The Creation Kit holds the dialogue for all Wasteland Whisperer commands in the holdup quest "Stick 'em up". Bugs * If you will pacify a super mutant suicider and then shoot him, so he will become hostile again. If the glitch triggers, you will see him not moving, holding an invisible nuke that emits red light. The nuke won't blow up during this glitch. * Wearing a power armor helmet with the Targeting HUD mod while using any rank of this ability will still display the vault boy animation when a successful pacification is made, however the enemy will remain hostile and unresponsive to being incited to attack, or given commands. Likewise, if that power armor helmet is equipped after the creature has been pacified, it will become hostile again. ** An easy solution is to unequip the power armor helmet before attempting any pacification. (This is only true IF you pacify PRIOR to the target mark occurring. With multiple tests, if the recon tag affects the enemy before pacify, both can simultaneously affect the target). ''Fallout 76'' Category:Fallout 4 perks Category: Fallout 76 perks de:Ödlandflüsterer fr:Dompteur ru:Говорящий с Пустошью